The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When purchasing various rotary tools, professional tradesmen and do-it-yourselfers are frequently required to purchase several of a series of tool or driver configurations that have different types of driving ends, e.g. Philips®, Torx® and flat head, as well as various hexangle nut driver configurations in metric and English units. The combinations of different tools for a given task may require the use of various different driving ends. Thus, the cost associated with having a complete set of tools is increased since each tool is generally sold separately. Moreover, there is a significant drawback for a user of many different tools in that the user must carry with him or her a specific tool for each task to be accomplished. For example, a user may need to bring multiple screw drivers and nut drivers to accomplish a single task. As a consequence, the user's tool belt or tool box soon becomes cluttered with these various implements resulting in an increase in the weight of the tools the user must carry from one location to another. Likewise, boaters, motorists, bicyclists, and homeowners have a need for a single multipurpose rotary tool that can be stored conveniently and compactly for use in an emergency or otherwise.
Further, when using these rotary tools in a space proximate another wall or other object, the rotating shaft of the tool can be abrasive to the wall or object. Additionally, if a user attempts to guide the shaft with his hand, there is friction present between the hand and shaft, which may result in discomfort.
Further yet, a user is often required to hold a fastener with one hand against a bit of the tool, while operating the tool with his second hand. This can be troublesome, especially in tight spaces and may result in dropped and even lost fasteners.
All of these developments have created a need for a single rotary tool that has a variety of functions and serves as a multiple rotary tool, while eliminating the aforementioned inconveniences. However, this need has not been easily achieved. Hence, there exists a need for a single rotary tool and kit that functions as a multipurpose tool which can be stored and organized in a convenient manner and having the approximate size of a conventional single purpose rotary tool.